


Cannibals Hate Rain

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [55]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hanni is afraid, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Rain, will thinks its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Hannibal is very afraid of thunderstorms. Will thinks it's kinda adorable and kinda strange





	Cannibals Hate Rain

Hannibal sat in his favorite chair with his book resting in his lap as he read. Will was stretched out across the couch next to his watching some show or another on the TV. It had been raining for a while, just a light pitter patter on the windows so, they decided to have a night in with some warm food and each other's company. 

The first flash of lightning had Hannibal stiffening in his chair with nervous tension. He subconsciously counted; one-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand, crack. Came the thunder, sending the doctor flying out of his seat and down stairs to their shared bedroom. Will turned off the TV and trekked carefully down the steps. He found the nervous mess-of-a-psychiatrist hiding under the duvet and several pillows.

"Hannibal?" Will approached the older man slowly. The pile jumped when the thunder sounded through the house. Will sat next to him and slowly pulled off pillows one by one. Hannibal nudged closer to Will each time he removed a pillow. Will laughed softly when Hannibal put his head in Will's lap. Hannibal buried his face in Will's hip when the next crack sounded. Will rubbed his head, "Are you scared of storms?"

"A little," Hannibal whispered. Will chewed his lip for a moment, trying to think of a way to calm his shaking boyfriend. Will smiled and laid down, "Come here." 

Hannibal wordlessly cuddled up against the FBI agent. Will smiled, "Big ol' serial killer afraid of storms. Who would have thought."


End file.
